


Kurishe Romansu no Monogatari

by Imorz



Series: BokuAka Week 5 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fem!Akaashi - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: BokuAkaWeek 5: Day 5—SpringDi bawah gugurnya sakura, Akaashi mendapati dirinya berdegup tak keruan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Sama sekali tidak berupaya meraih hasil apapun selain senyum pembaca.

Akaashi Keiji meniupi jajanan roti yang baru ia beli. Perut sudah bergemuruh lapar sementara hawa panas dari roti yang baru keluar dari oven terpaksa menunda acara makannya. Akaashi hanya bisa membeli roti untuk sore ini, sementara gajih sisa kerja hari ini ingin ia tabung untuk berobat sang Ibu.

Satu gigitan disudut roti berhasil diraup. Remah-remah berguguran di atas rok warna krim yang ia kenakan. Akaashi mengunyah pelan sembari menikmati kelopak sakura yang berguguran. Hari ini bos begitu baik hati dengan memberikannya tip lebih, meski kuota piring cucian memang lebih banyak daripada hari semalam.

Restoran tempat Akaashi bekerja memang cukup terkenal. Setiap harinya selalu dipenuhi pelanggan, baik yang tetap atau baru berkunjung. Makanan yang disediakan selalu memenuhi selera pengunjung serta pelayanan dan harga yang pas, membuat restoran tersebut selalu diramaikan orang-orang.

Akaashi bekerja di bagian dapur, tepatnya di bagian cuci piring. Sesekali membantu membawakan pesanan jika jumlah pengunjung membludak. Gajih yang ia terima sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari bersama Ibunya.

Akaashi tidak pernah membenci kehidupannya. Meski serba kekurangan, Akaashi tetap merasa berbahagia tiap kali potret senyum sang Ibunda terukir ketika ia membuka pintu pulang. Akaashi tidak pernah membenci musim semi. Menurutnya, musim semi adalah musim kebahagiaan dan sukacita. Kerap kali ia temui keberuntungan tak disengaja.

Setiap insan berlalu lalang di depannya. Menorehkan tawa bersama pasangan tercinta. Akaashi masih memperhatikan sembari mengisi perut dengan kunyahan roti. Tidak sengaja mendapati kenalannya berada di antara kerumunan.

"Bokuto- _san_?" bisiknya untuk diri sendiri.

Akaashi masih tidak yakin. Bokuto Koutarou adalah koki di restoran tempat Akaashi bekerja. Jarang sekali Akaashi dapati pria itu berjalan-jalan sehabis bekerja. Ia pernah cerita bahwa selesai ia bekerja, dirinya selalu langsung pulang ke rumah tanpa singgah bertele-tele.

Bokuto terlihat tengah memotret pohon sakura. Bibirnya berhias senyum kegirangan. Tubuhnya dibalut mantel coklat muda seperti yang Akaashi lihat saat masih di restoran. Perawakannya terlihat lebih tinggi dengan adanya sepatu _boot_ hitam.

Kemudian tatap mereka bertemu dan Akaashi harus menahan kuat-kuat desir gila yang mendadak terombak.

Langkah kaki itu mendekati Akaashi. Diiringi ceringan gembira serta kamera polaroid di tangan kanan, Bokuto ikut menorehkan bokongnya di sisi kanan Akaashi. "Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu Akaashi di sini! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Akaashi lebih dulu menenangkan degupnya. Kegiatan mengunyah roti sempat melambat dan ia terpaksa menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Hanya menikmati sakura, Bokuto- _san_." Malu-malu ia menjawab. "Bokuto- _san_ sendiri sedang apa?"

Lelaki itu terkekeh. Ia bersandar pada tepian bangku dan memperhatikan mereka yang berlalu lalang. "Keponakanku dari Beijing datang dan ia memintaku mengajaknya ke sini."

Ia lalu berbisik, "Sejujurnya anak itu benar-benar membuatku kerepotan, tapi apa daya Ibunya adalah Kakakku."

Akaashi dibuatnya tertawa. Lelaki usia dua puluh delapan itu selalu khas dengan candaan. Terlebih ketika di tempat kerja, ketika suasana memanas, selalu ada lisannya yang mencairkan ketegangan. Tidak heran jika Akaashi menaruh kagum. Padahal usia sudah hampir menginjak kepala tiga, rupa lelaki itu masih bak remaja mahasiswa.

Bokuto memejamkan mata kanannya, tiba-tiba memotret Akaashi yang tengah meraup roti.

"B-Bokuto- _san_!"

Ia hanya terkekeh sementara Akaashi terus mendumel dan memintanya membuang fotonya. Sesekali gadis itu mencoba mengambil foto itu dan Bokuto gesit menjauhkan tangannya (serta juluran lidah mengejek). Akaashi dibuatnya cemberut. Pipinya dijalar rona merah jambu. Bokuto jahil mencubiti.

"Koutarou _nii-chan!"_

Gadis kecil bersurai coklat tiba-tiba menghampiri Bokuto dan memberinya bongkahan kelopak sakura di tangkupannya. "Ini untukmu, _nii-chan!"_

Bokuto tersenyum, ia membiarkan gadis itu meletakkan sakura-sakura tadi di pangkuannya. Tangannya mengusak surai coklat si gadis kecil.

"Terima kasih ya, Keiko- _chan_. Ini semua dapat dari mana?"

Keiko menunjuk pada pohon sakura di depan mereka, "Di bawah pohon itu!" kemudian ia kembali berlari mendekati salah satu pohon sakura.

"Lihat? Dia merepotkan sekali, bukan?"

Akaashi justru menoleh padanya, "Menurutku kau bahagia sekali ketika bermain dengannya, Bokuto- _san_."

Senyuman yang dirangkainya bagai objek terindah di segala angkasa. Nyatanya Bokuto terpaku sekian detik mendapati hal itu. Justru saat ini Akaashi seperti tengah bersinar di tambah efek imajiner berkilauan.

Menakjubkan.

Hatinya terenyuh. Sensasi ini pernah ia dapati ketika pertama kali jatuh cinta untuk mendiang istrinya. Sayang sekali waktu bersama wanita jelita idamannya itu hanya berlangsung sesaat.

Tapi kemudian ia bertemu Akaashi Keiji. Di musim semi yang indah setahun yang lalu. Wanita elok ini melamar di restoran tempat ia bekerja dan segala hal dalam dunianya mendadak secerah matahari.

Secercah harapan untuk membangun rumah tangga harmonis sekali lagi bagi dirinya.

_"Nii-chan!"_

Keiko kembali merundung. Ia menarik-narik lengan Bokuto, "Ayo kita pulang! _Kuma-chan_ akan segera mulai! Ayo pulang!"

"Keiko memanggilmu kakak?" tawa Akaashi.

Bokuto pun terkekeh, "Aku tidak ingin dipanggil paman, kesannya tua sekali. Iya, iya, kita pulang sekarang."

Lelaki itu berdiri, menggendong Keiko pada punggungnya. "Akaashi, kami pulang dulu ya."

Akaashi kemudian mengangguk sembari melambaikan tangannya untuk Keiko. Gadis itu terlihat tertawa padanya.

Langkah itu berhenti. Bokuto berbalik dan menghadap pada Akaashi. Pandangannya lurus seakan wanita itu satu-satunya objek di dunianya.

"Kalau boleh ... aku ingin berkunjung ke tempatmu malam ini. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membawa Keiko."

Angin musim semi menerpanya. Bulir kelopak sakura berterbangan dan menamparnya. Laung dunia membisu. Satu-satunya hal nyata dalam matanya hanyalah Bokuto Koutarou.

Akaashi tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Silahkan saja berkunjung, Bokuto- _san_."

Dan malamnya Bokuto bertandang ke rumahnya dengan buah tangan sebuket mawar merah ukuran besar. Sementara ocehan Ibunya membuat Akaashi ingin terjun ke dasar palung beserta malu luar biasa.

"Jadi, nak Bokuto—kapan kau mempersunting anakku?"

Namun kemudian pipinya merona kemerahan setelah mendengar jawaban Bokuto Koutarou.

"Anda tenang saja. Keiji akan menjadi istri saya dalam waktu dekat."

Heh, bisikmu itu terdengar jelas, Bokuto.

**Author's Note:**

> tadinya untuk day 5 bukan kayak gini ceritanya :') justru humor, tapi kemudian saya merasa bokuaka-nya kurang terasa jadi dari jam 2 siang buru-buru capcus ganti ngetik ulang daaaan begini saja jadinya hasilnya, maafkan yaa :'')))


End file.
